First Blood
by Distant Storm
Summary: A story told in small pieces. The journey from girl-child to woman, after Rin's first kill, leading to a very different destiny than the one her Lord decided for her. SessRin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I make no claim to own Inuyasha.

It seemed like no matter what she did, she couldn't get the blood off her hands.

XxxxxxxxxX

The last thing Sesshomaru remembered was a miko, dressed in a strangely exquisite kimono for a human, unleashing a strange energy from her palms that was nothing like any other purification attempt from any other. Strangely enough, he felt the dark energy and realized that whatever abilities she did have, they had to have come from the underworld. Such dark magic for a priestess! Sesshomaru bristled, and his youki surged. This nonsense was inexcusable. He would have to hone his abilities further. He had nearly allowed himself to fall as prey to a weak human.

Speaking of weak and human...

Pushing himself up with a surprising amount of grace for one who awoke to find themselves on the forest floor, the demon lord looked around for a moment. His senses had been dulled by the miko's powers, not that he would admit it, and it took his eyes a moment to readjust. It was coming upon dawn, the attack had happened sometime during the night. Jaken was propped against a tree nearby, but looked relatively unscathed. He figured the kappa was of no threat to the demon slayer miko, thus he was ignored.

The human, however, was a different story. She, the young woman called Rin, was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru's keen sense of smell failed him at the moment, which he figured was for the best, as the corpse of his potential assasin was bloodied and laid some distance away from him. The uncertainty of his girl-child ward's location caused the demon lord's heart to pump irregularly, faster than usual. The possibility of her death was always considered first, as she was just a ningen girl, unable to truly defend herself. The child had yet to see her twelfth summer. Second was that of her kidnapping, however, he remembered the miko to be alone before she overpowered and embarrassingly knocked out the demon lord...

Wait.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The miko had caused him to lose consciousness.

And yet...

She was dead?

_How?_

Sesshomaru approached the body carefully. Regarding the woman with a cold calculating look, he discerned without defiling himself by touching her body, that she had been stabbed through her heart with a sword. Thus, he must have done it instinctively. There was always a logical explanation for everything. Reaching down to his side, he felt for his two swords, Bakusaiga and...

Tensaiga.

It was missing.

Someone would pay.

XxxxxxxxxX

As soon as she heard the woman breath her last, she had sprinted as fast as she could to the nearby stream, wanting to clean her master's swords as best as she could. She seemed to spend the entire night there, scrubbing the sword with soft leaves from the shore, and until her small hands were raw. She then ran back to the campsite her demon companions had been injured at, the night before. At least, it appeared they were injured. Rin remembered the priestess chanting something in words she had never heard before, and then watched as her beloved lord and his servant were disarmed without so much as the flick of a sword.

They had never seen it coming.

As she approached the campsite, she immediately tended to her lord, adjusting him, to the best of her ability against the trunk of the nearest tree, and brushing his usually perfect silver locks out of his face and behind his pointed ears. Jaken was already leaning against an adjacent trunk, so she left him be and set out to get wood for the fire.

After setting up a fire that would provide a cover for the scent of the dead miko, Rin returned to the riverbank, and began scrubbing her hands again. She bothered not with catching the fish that swam through the stream or her unhungry, empty stomach. Instead, she continued to scrub her hands. For whatever reason, whatever dark magic the woman had cast, the blood would not come off her hands.

It was like this, hunched over in the stream, that her lord would find her shortly after sunrise.

XxxxxxxxxX

He came upon her as his keen sense of smell was beginning to return. She was bathing, it appeared, though all her clothes were on, and mostly soaked. The bottom of her kimono was pulled slightly to the left in the gentle current, and her sleeves were dripping from being dipped repeatedly into the cold water.

"Rin."

The human girl froze for a split second. - Sesshomaru was relieved that he could tell this, the miko's effects on him were lessening significantly. Then she turned, and for once in his life, the Taiyouki let out a gasp that reached his mouth before he could control himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama," She said softly, almost sadly. "How are you feeling?"

He approached her with a speed so fast she hadn't seen him move. The front of her checkered kimono was saturated with blood. She bowed low before him, and he reached a clawed hand out tenatively to pull her back up. "You are injured?" He questioned.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama." She paused, thinking for a moment before turning to her right side and withdrawing her master's sword from the rock she had set it upon. "Rin was washing the blood off of your sword." She moved reverently, bowing again, before sliding his inheritance into its sheath at her lordship's side. "However, my lord," She held her hands out for him to see, "I was unable to wash the blood off of my hands."

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment, his mind racing. There was no blood on the girl's hands, so what was it that she was speaking of. Also, the more pressing issue was why there was blood on Tensaiga, a sword that did not have the capability to cut. "Rin." He took a silent breath. "There is no blood on your hands."

She gasped, looking at her hands. Whatever human spell was upon her was broken, the youkai lord supposed. She sighed. "Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama. It was a silly thing." She stepped away from him for a moment, and looked toward the east, where the sun was slowly beginning its descent through the sky.

"How did this Sesshomaru's inheritance become bloodied?"

The human child turned her head to look at him, her eyes gazing into his with an intensity he had never seen from her before. "The miko was going to kill you, yes?"

No honorific? Sesshomaru was caught off guard. "I suppose," Was his reply.

"The miko," Rin continued, her voice strangely mature for a young human, "She attacked your youki. It weakened your senses and caused you to lose consciousness. Much like Naraku's poisonous misama," She recalled. If anything, the child was observant. "She was going to use her holy blade to pierce your heart and kill you, so-"

"What happened." This time, it was no question. It was a command. She was giving too much details, and he wanted a simple answer.

Rin sighed and looked down at his swords before regarding him with a gaze that reminded him that she was no stranger to death. She had seen things he had not. "I killed her, Sesshomaru-sama. With Tensaiga."

She was not surprised when she was left in the care of Kaede before sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon had gone full circle twice before he approached her, both due to Kaede's insistence that the girl-child not be tortured further by answering his onslaught of questions and due to the fact that he was undergoing slow torture wondering where Kagome was, if she was safe, what she was doing, would he ever see her, his mind carried on even after he willed himself to focus on something else. They were safe now, and everyone but him was happy.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

It was just past the moon's zenith and the white light bathed the village with an otherworldly glow when he barely heard rustling from Kaede's hut. His ears twitched, and his body froze, trying to be sure it was more than a field mouse looking for crumbs from the evening meal. Alas, with surprising stealth, the newly appointed ward of Kaede sneak almost silently from the hut a moment later, turning her head slowly as she emerged, searching for a sign of another being awake.

Keh, Inuyasha thought, she must need to relieve herself.

However, no such deed was done, and it was moments before he realized that she had quite literally vanished into the edge of the forest. Her scent became much fainter as the minutes past.

The hanyou had no idea what lead him to following her at first, but after examining the waxing crescent, he broke into a run. Perhaps it was curiosity, he reasoned with himself, but in another instance, he figured he had no reason to trust her. Kaede appeared from the fields with the girl one night at sunset, and the only scent of the taiyoukai that was his damned half brother to be found lingered just faintly on the young girl's kimono, which she burned within minutes of being changed into village attire. Something about this entire transaction seemed shady to the inu hanyou, and he was waiting for the bastard to show up to destroy the village because his little girl had scraped her elbow gathering flowers.

The girl called Rin was silent, observant, subdued. He rarely saw her smile, though he hadn't been paying her much attention. She hadn't gathered a single flower, though all the children her age raved about the blooms this time of year. Instead, she worked quietly and efficiently, creating potions and drafts to assist Kaede-baba. If he were to be honest with himself, Inuyasha remembered this young ningen from his unfortunate run-ins with Sesshomaru, and she was much more vibrant and cheerful in his memories.

It seconds before he had reached her, for though she was nimble, she was still small. He tailed her, noticing how she stopped when he first reached her, turning around, looking for another presence, but if she did see him – and he knew that was unlikely – she said nothing and carried on. She moved through the brush expertly, and soon found Inuyasha realized that they were coming upon the body of water in the area. A moderately sized lake, with a small waterfall to the east, and an outlet in the form of vein-like streams and brooks to the southwest that curled into the outskirts of the village they lived in.

Inuyasha watched from the top of a tree as the young woman seated herself on a rock just past the water's edge. She pulled up her kimono just enough to keep the bottom of it from getting wet, then leaned back on her elbows and examined the sky. It didn't appear she would be doing much else, so after a few moments, he dropped wordlessly from the tree and turned to leave.

"You can stay, if you choose, Inuyasha-sama."

"Nani?" Nearly deadpanning, the hanyou turned back toward the lake and the girl. "You-you heard me?"

She turned toward him, brushing a strand of almost ebony hair from her eyes. "Hai," She nodded, assessing him with bright brown eyes. "Jaken-sama taught me how to listen for things in the forest."

"Oh." Proceeding toward her, he watched her jump from the rock soundlessly, and sit cross-legged at the water's edge. She motioned for him to join her and he found himself accepting.

She gazed out at the water before speaking again. "You miss Kagome-chan," she stated softly. She looked toward him and then to the stars, leaning back to see the belt of Orion overhead. "Things will get better," she continued.

"How can you be so sure?" The inu could've cursed himself for the longing and desperation that broke through in his voice as he answered.

She sighed and regarded him patiently. "Kagome-chan loves you, Inuyasha-sama. She will find her way home."

"As I her." Realizing what he had just divulged, he grew defensive. "And I'm not Inuyasha-sama. I'm not Sessho-" He fell silent as he watched, all his senses looking for somekind of reaction. No one had mentioned the western lord's name to her since her arrival.

Rin kicked her feet out from the ends of her kimono, straightening them. "You can say his name, Inuyasha," She whispered, being sure to make eye-contact. "Daijoubu."

"You miss him."

A sad smile crept onto the girl's face. "He had his reasons," She replied, answering the unspoken question in her company's statement.

Inuyasha kicked himself back so he was laying on the grass, eyes closed. "Keh. Like what? Did he just realize you were ningen?"

Rin turned her head slightly, so that she could see her lord's brother's face. "I killed a miko with Tenseiga."

Amber eyes burst open, staring at her. "H-how?"

She gathered fists of grass at her sides. "I do not know." She paused, licking her lips and watching ripples form in the water from fish near the lake's surface. "The miko was going to kill him," She whispered. "Tenseiga asked me to protect him when he fell before her."

This information was new. He hadn't heard this from Kaede, and he was almost positive that the old hag wouldn't hide something this important from him. "Does Kaede-"

"No, and please do not tell her."

"Then why did he leave you here?"

Rin turned toward him completely, "He does not understand."

"But how can he not want to find out how you-"

The girl held her hand up to silence him. "I am not his equal. I had no right to use his inheritance, even to save him"

Snorting, Inuyasha sat up. "You can't hardly believe that."

With a sad smile, she shook her head, her long hair draping around her like a curtain. "I do not believe I mean so little," She replied wisely. "He has brought me back from the dead enough times to prove that."

Though he was a little astonished from hearing such a fact, he remembered Sango's brother, Kohaku, mentioning his half brother's strange relationship and actions toward the girl. "When will he come back for you?"

"He won't," She said, and stood up, turning to go back.

"Don't leave yet," Inuyasha found himself replying, no, _pleading_ with her.

She hummed and turned back to him, watching as he made it to his feet. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha was surprised by her informality, "is finished with Rin," She spoke her own name with a tinge of sadness. "because he will not allow himself to understand why I was able to use Inutasho-sama's sword to cut another."

Suddenly, it clicked for the hanyou. "Tenseiga is a sword that requires compassion."

Rin nodded, and turned back to the forest.

"Sesshomaru will not allow himself to love."


	3. Chapter 3

Since that night in the woods, Rin and Inuyasha had developed a strange sort of bond. Most of the time, the hanyou would feign indifference toward the girl, grunting or giving her a barely-there nod of the head, to which she returned with a half-smile as she carried on with whatever duties were assigned to her by Kaede. Not even the old miko, though she could sense something was different about their relationship, was completely aware of what the situation was at first.

Of course, when she would send the child into the woods to gather certain herbs or berries for various potions and salves and she would return only hours later with an abundance of the required items, that she became suspicious. In order to test her theory, she sent the girl into the fields to harvest the summer's crops. Rin had left just before sunrise, and by the time Kaede had begun to make their evening meal at midday, she had returned, carrying two very oversized bags of crops that any other girl would have had to make multiple trips for.

When Rin stumbled through the doorway of the hut, the large burlap bag trailing behind her nearly overflowing with vegetables and fruits, Kaede smiled to herself.

"Inuyasha has been helping you," She ventured, taking a sip of herbal tea.

A grumble was heard from above them that sounded like a '_have not_.'

Rin blushed shyly, shifting her weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to say.

A slight shuffle was heard outside the doorway, and Inuyasha burst in seconds later, hefting the second large bag as though it were a toy doll. "Keh, hag, just let her go for the day."

"You two have been spending time together," She continued, still looking at her tea. She looked up at them, her good eye all-knowing, it would seem. "Rin comes home after sunset, eats, takes tea, and sleeps soundly. Ye are putting her to work," She continued.

"Inuyasha is training me in self-defense, Kaede-sama."

"Keh, not like Sesshomaru woulda done it," Inuyasha grumbled slightly, causing Kaede to give him a look of both anger and surprise.

"Inuyasha no baka," The old miko huffed, reprimanding the hanyou who's ears flattened against his head in surprise at her words. "That's enough from ye."

Rin shook her head, humming a negative. "Kaede-sama, it's alright," Making eye-contact with her teacher and guardian she nodded that it was alright, Inuyasha's words did not hurt her. "Sesshomaru would never teach me such things," She confirmed. With a smile and a bow to the miko, Rin left the hut. "I'll meet you by the well, Inuyasha."

Once the ebony haired adolescent was gone, Kaede couldn't help but regard the silver haired inu with an incredulous look. "How did ye-"

"It's not my story to tell, Kaede-baba." Inuyasha cut her off. "She knows he won't be back."

"That's not for sure."

"If I know anything about my _fuckwadofabrother_, it's that he won't return for her willingly."

X X X

Every evening, just after most took their evening meal but before the sky grew dark, Inuyasha would circle the forest, checking for intruders and threats to the village before taking to wherever he would be resting for the night. Usually, he would be just finishing up with Rin, or leaving from Miroku and Sango's hut, grumbling about their ever growing family. In either case, the young woman would follow him, or wait for him at the well, his meeting location for everything – it made him feel safer about not missing Kagome, should she ever return – and accompany him on his rounds.

This happened every night, new moon included. Three springs passed.

Things were different now, however. The young girl hung back from their group, not wishing to intrude. Sango was crying, tears of joy trailing down her face. Rin could have sworn she saw the monk wipe his eyes as well. Inuyasha had gone running for the well around midday, a look in his eyes that could have only meant one thing. Kagome returned with him, and their group was now reunited. Even Kaede had gone to partake in all the commotion, hugging the young woman from the future with a strong grip for one so old.

Rin wordlessly prepared an evening meal of fish, stew and rice, politely declining help from Sango and Kaede who had found her preparing everything over a large outdoor fire just outside the hut she shared with Kaede. With soft words of happiness for them, and a smile that spoke volumes, the young girl told them to return to their returned friend, and celebrate. The meal was nothing to prepare, and the least she could do.

Her own reunion with Kagome was sweet, for Rin had some relations with Sango, watching her children when she and her husband wished to travel to see Kohaku, or had errands to complete, but she had never been very close with the younger miko. This was completely overlooked though, as Kagome approached the younger woman in her hut just before eating and hugged her fiercely. Rin hugged her back, surprised at the action, but nevertheless grateful. She knew that it was a great thing to have the younger miko back, that she had been sorely missed.

"Kagome-chan," Rin said with a smile, still embracing her. "I'm glad you're home."

The woman laughed gently, resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder, only having to bend slightly to be at her level. "Thank you, Rin-chan."

Rin shook her head. "I did nothing," she mumbled.

"No," Kagome reassured gently. "Thank you for looking after Inuyasha for me. He needed your friendship."

"I needed his too," Rin confirmed, releasing the hanyou's obvious mate. "He loves you very much, to miss you so badly," she continued, making Kagome blush with her bluntness.

The two females exited the hut together, arm in arm, earning a curious glance from Inuyasha. They parted, Kagome heading back toward her soon-to-be mate. Rin gave Inuyasha smile and they sat together to eat the meal with all of their friends.

Before long, it was nearly dark. Silently, Rin excused herself from the gathering, returning her utensils and stoneware plate to her hut before returning with a slightly heavier kimono over the cotton yukata she wore in the daytime. A knife was strapped to her thigh just under her robes, and a bow and quiver of arrows were draped over her shoulder.

Inuyasha was still sitting at the fire, hand intertwined with Kagome's. They hadn't been more than a few meters from each other since her return. He made to stand, catching everyone's attention as he disentangled himself from Kagome, who questioned him with a look.

Her bright honey-brown eyes smiled with the soft turn of her lips. "Stay," She murmured, just above a whisper. "I'll go."

Uncharacteristically, the hanyou's eyes softened in a silent thank you, to which Rin nodded gently.

"Goodnight, everyone," Rin regarded them politely, bowing as she moved silently into the forest.

As Kagome regarded her mate with tender eyes, it seemed that they would have much to be caught up on. Part of her always knew there was the possibility of Rin ending up with their pack. As Inuyasha met her gaze with one of his own, she felt her head swim with the knowledge that she was going to get the happy ending she had always wanted.

But then, after tonight, there were things she wished to know.

Her miko skills were rusty.

That didn't mean she needed them to tell there was a weight upon young Rin's soul.


End file.
